Les baisers de l'Ange
by Plumardise
Summary: Dean a cent-soixante quinze Lunes sur ses joues. Cent-soixante seize, maintenant. [Destiel] Fluff pur et dur. (pour la première fois j'ai exclu Sam, je me sens horrible là tout de suite)


**Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens ! Comme je ne dors toujours pas, je poste un petit quelque-chose que j'ai écris en repensant à un magnifique dessin que j'avais vu sur Tumblr, un dessin ou Cas compte les tâches de rousseur de Dean, et je trouvais ça adorable, alors quand le sommeil n'est pas au rendez-vous, j'écris un peu m'voyez.**

 **C'est tout fluffy, du fluffy dégoulinant et absolument niais, tout doux et sans prétention. (Bourré de fautes, sûrement)**

 **C'est du Destiel (quelle surprise) et je le dédie à ma maman, parce qu'elle me manque un peu des fois et que je pensais à elle.**

 **Je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Fake you out" de _twenty one pilots_ , n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter ! Elle est superbe. **

**Bon 14 juillet à vous tous, profitez bien des feux d'artifices et de cette belle journée qui s'annonce !**

 **Merci encore de me suivre et de me reviewer, c'est un immense plaisir à chaque fois !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Les baisers de l'Ange_**

Castiel était assit devant la télé et scrutait Dean depuis _des heures._

Et Dean, qui essayait vainement de suivre ce qu'il se passait, alternait entre le visage penché du brun et cette émission débile qui parlait d'un quelconque adolescent et de ses quelconques problèmes existentiels.

Il le sentait, le regard brûlant de l'homme sur lui, qui le touchait des yeux et le rendait bizarrement nerveux. Il ne cessait de bouger, un bras, une jambe, les yeux entre allés et retours. Il lui fallu presque vingts minutes de plus avant qu'il ne craque ;

\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Et Cas ne dit rien, il se rapprocha, doucement, comme un félin, avec volupté et douceur, et Dean, Dean était perdu, perdu entre cette douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps tandis que Cas posait doucement sa main sur son épaule, glissante sur sa peau.

\- Dean, je…

Cas paraissait hésitant, il se mordillait doucement la lèvre, et _Dieu_ que Dean avait envie de poser ses doigts dessus pour les défroisser.

\- Je peux ?

Les mots de Cas avaient été dits si doucement, les yeux brillants et les mains sur sa peau, qui brûlait _et brûlait._

\- Oui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait oui, mais oui, parce que oui. C'est comme ça, c'est les mains de Cas sur son corps, ça fait dire oui à n'importe quoi, n'importe qui.

Et le brun passe une jambe autour de sa taille, il pose ses genoux de part et d'autres des cuisses de Dean, et Dean réalise que Cas est à califourchon sur lui, son torse collé au siens, et son bassin dangereusement proche de son bas ventre.

Il se tend, se tend et soupire doucement, de peur de crier _trop fort_ , de complètement paniquer, parce que, bordel, _Cas est à califourchon sur lui._

Et Dean, Dean _adore ça._

Les mains de Castiel remontent, passent sur sa nuque qui chauffe, qui frissonne, devient folle de cette douceur.

Et ces yeux, ces yeux bleus voyagent de sa bouche à ses propres pupilles dilatées, et les yeux de Dean ont les paupières si lourdes, qu'elles tombent presque alors qu'un sourire s'étend trop lentement sur le visage du brun.

Les mains glissent un peu trop lentement, elles passent sur ses sourcils, ses yeux puis son front, déride celui-ci avant de doucement redescendre sur ses joues.

\- Tu en as plein partout, c'est si joli, tu es si joli.

Dean rate peut être un battement de son cœur, peut être même deux ou trois, et il tangue, un peu, alors qu'il se rattache au cou de Cas, pose ses mains rugueuses sur la peau claire du brun.

\- On dit que chaque tâche de rousseur est la trace du baiser d'un Ange.

Cas soupire doucement contre sa peau qui _crépite_ sous l'air chaud.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, évidemment, et je n'aime pas à penser qu'un Ange ait pu t'embrasser autant tout partout sur ton visage.

Et Dean rit, c'est chaleureux et accueillant, ça fait sourire Cas qui pose son front contre le siens, leur cils se touchent et les yeux de Dean ont de la peine à rester ouverts, alors que ceux de Cas scrutent son nez, ses joues et sa bouche, _parfois._

\- Lorsque je t'ai sorti de l'enfer tu en avais quatre-vingt quinze sur le visage. Quatre-vingt quinze, c'est le nombre d'espèce d'orchidée qu'il y a dans le monde.

Cas passe son pouce sur son nez, le fait valser entre ses joues, caresse ses rides du bout des doigts avant de fermer les yeux et de poser ses lèvres chaudes contre la peau brûlante de Dean.

Tous les sons avaient disparus, Dean était sourd, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains agrippées au dos du brun, la souffle rapide et la réalité à des kilomètres de distance.

\- Tu en as cent-soixante quinze aujourd'hui. C'est le nombre de Lunes dans votre système solaire.

Il respire fort Dean, tout contre Cas, tout contre son cou alors que son cœur _s'affole_ et qu'il manque de _tomber_ tellement ses bras tremblent fort.

Et quand Cas embrasse le coin de la bouche de Dean, la gravité chute et il vole, très haut, très bas, il n'en n'a aucune idée et s'en _fiche._

 _\- Cent soixante seize._

Et Dean n'est pas un Ange, et pourtant il embrasse Cas, encore et encore, sans trace, sans tâche, juste le rouge qui grimpe et s'anime sur les joues du brun.

Et Dean qui rigole.

XXX

Fin


End file.
